In recent years, flip-chip bonding has been practiced in order to deal with the speeding up of electronic apparatus, such as computers. In flip-chip bonding, electrodes (connecting terminals) provided on a semiconductor chip and electrodes provided on a package board are connected to directly join the semiconductor chip face-down to the package board. One example of a semiconductor package in which the semiconductor chip is mounted on the package board by means of flip-chip bonding includes an FCBGA (Flip Chip Ball Grid Array). [Patent document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-108162 [Patent document 2] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-335423 [Patent document 3] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-016030